A Step to Remember
by Graluforever30
Summary: Gray and Lucy were childhood friends but got separated. 13 years past they each other didn't remember .But Lucy wants to remember about her childhood friend.An Gray x Lucy Story
1. Chapter 1:Memories

~Chapter 1~

Lucy's POV

_"Its just like its the last book in the bookstore...then suddenly someone took it by chance"._

"So sorry miss but i got it first".the guy said while smiling kindly.

"W_ait! did i met him before?"._

"..."

"You can take it...here".the guy said while looking down.

"Thanks...".i said sadly.

"Did we met before?".he said worriedly

_"Wait he knows, too?"._

"..."

_"Well i guess i bought my favorite book today and got lucky, too"._

* * *

~At the Cafe with Levy~

"WOW!You bought the last one?!".levy said surprisingly.

"Yeah!...and...".

"And what?..".

"Well i can go now, bye!".leaving levy at the Cafe.

_"I need to remember him and find photos at home just to find out who is that guy and Did he did something?or relative?Did i get an Amnesia?"._

* * *

~At Home~

"Mom!I'm home!".

"Well in two weeks you'll be learning at the famous school in Magnolia".Mom said Happily.

"Yeah Mom!you already said that like 30 times".

"So did you bought the book you like?well?..".

"Yeah i bought the last one".

"Really?!".

"Well i'll go to my room, good night!".

Lucy go to her room. and remembering the guy from the she still don't remember.

"Where did i met him?and When did i met him?Why did i met him?". I kept asking myself but there's no answer to my question.

"Honey~!I just wanted to give you this..".Mom suddenly came in my room.

"What's that?". Pointing my Finger to the old albums.

"The maids found it and it was you in there...with your old childhood friend".

"Childhood friend?".

"You were only five(5) that day i think".

"Fine~! I'll take a look!".

"Ok, Good Night~".

_"Who was my childhood friend when i was five?...I guess i need to find out"._

Lucy checking the time.

"Its pass Nine o'clock...well better go to sleep".

* * *

**Its my first fairytail story...so please review first...and sorry for the wrong grammars too! well just wait for the chapter two!**

**GrayluForever30**


	2. Chapter 2:Love

~ Chapter 2 ~

Gray's POV

"Gray! Breakfast is ready!"

"Yeah Mom! Be right there for a sec.!"

**SLAM OF A DOOR**

**"**Gray Fullbuster...I'm going for a vacation with someone"

"Who do i care?"

"She's waiting for me!and...she's the mother of your childhood friend"

"Who's my childhood friend?"

**RIIIIIINNNNNGGG~~**

"Hello?..."

"Mom...that's her, right?".This is my mom Ur. She's a Single mom ever since when i was...I do't even care about that!

"Well, Bye!"

"Hey, Mom! Give me a Picture of my childhood friend!"

"..."

"Guess she run away already". I keep questioning to myself who is my childhood friend?she was saying that since yesterday, when we are eating never said a name too. well i don't want to remember that anymore...well back to sleep.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"What?!She left...so that's why she is excited".

"She said..that she'll have a vacation for a whole year" the maid said shyly

"WHAT THAT LONG!?"

"And she said that you and your childhood friend have to bond too!" the other maid said loudly

"I don't even know him/her?!"

"Actually its a Guy, miss Lucy" the other other maid said quickly

"I need an address of him and his picture"

"The album we found...but miss Layla said that we need an vacation too" the maid that is shy said

"Ok~...just go already"

The three maids running and so happy.

"Ha~..why is life like this?"

* * *

"What?! you need to meet him...right now?" levy said surprisingly

"NO! His face is kinda familiar from the album but his face is covered with dirt and its old"

"You didn't bring it?"

"No~"

"I might know someone" levy said like she knows my childhood friend

"If i bring it with me and i show it to you and you answered...noooo i don't know him"

"...I'm just trying to help"

"Yeah, yeah..see you tomorrow here..bye!"

"BYE, Lu-Chan~!"

* * *

Gray's POV

_'Gray~!'_

"Ah!...what's that dream all about?"

"..."

"Was she my childhood friend?...nah!Impossible!..."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who might that be?"

"Hey can you baby-sit my sis for one week?" Cana said while texting

"You can't baby-sit her again?"

"Umm...I'm going to my grandma for something and i don't want with her" Cana said Meanly

"Don't be so mean!" Wendy said Angrily

"Well...Wendy and are a bit close and...i always baby-sit her too...my Mom's not here and its just for one week"

"Graynii-Chan is more kinder than you Drinker" Wendy said it kindly

"Yeah bye my grandma is waiting for me"

"Well better go inside"

"Ok~" Wendy said in Unison

"..."

* * *

~ The Next Day ~

Normal POV

"...". Gray was reading a letter

"..."

"I need to leave a letter to Wendy first"

* * *

"I need to meet him today...thanks Mom for sending a letter to my childhood friend". Lucy said in a hurry

* * *

"I'm gonna be late!". Lucy said while running

"Where is she?". Gray was looking for someone

"Its pass an hour!...he leaved...i think". Lucy said sadly

"Maybe's she's gone" . Gray smirked

"I'll just sit where we are gonna met". Lucy has no choice

Both the two of them sit together in one Table.

"..."

"..."

"Hey!...". Lucy shouted at the guy

"What the?!...you're the girl at the bookstore!". Gray shouted at the girl

"Hey that was you?". Lucy remembered that he was the guy who gave her the last book she likes

"Hey can i ask a question...when we are the bookstore...Did we met somewhere else except the bookstore". Gray said to the girl

"Nah~...but call me Lucy but my full name is Lucy Heartfilia". Lucy has no in mind what to say

"Nice to meet you Lucy, "m Gray Fullbuster..but call me Gray" . Gray has no in mind what to say too

They talked lot's of stuffs...about them

* * *

Gray's House

"Hey Wendy i'm home!"

"Finally!". Wendy said in Unison

"Today i met someone"

"Who someone?"

"Not in the letter but a beautiful Blonde hair Girl and her name was Lucy Heartifilia"

* * *

**Graluforever30**


	3. Chapter 3:Who is Gray Fullbuster?

~Chapter 3~

Lucy's POV

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Hello~..."

"Hey Dear~, So did you meet your childhood friend?" Mom said...why is she so 'ENERGETIC' in mornings

"Nah~!...I met somebody other than him"

"Who?~" Mom said in Annoying way

"I'll never tell you...EVER"

"Don't you answer me in that kind of way, young lady" Mom said in...Annoying way AGAIN

"Yes, Mom." I really need to respect her

"Well..say to me his name..come on don't be so shy" Mom said in Confidence and in Annoying Way...that's Strike 3

"ha~...Gray Fullbuster"

"..." Mom became silent

"Mom?...Are you still there yet?"

"Umm...Yes dear..so do you know his manners?" Mom quickly question me

"No...not yet"

"Well...Is that the only guy you met that day?" Mom never ask me a weird question

"Yeah mom, only Gray"

"...That's great" Mom is becoming weird

"What's the matter , Mom?"

"Do you know Gray Fullbuster?" Mom asked me that kind of question

"His the guy i met yesterday"

"No i mean his attitude" Mom was a little serious that minute

"No not yet"

"I'll cut to the chase...he did something to you good...he was too concerned at you..but i know you remember him now" Mom said

"I still don't understand...what's the catch?i only like him"

"Really?!" Mom was surprise when i said i like him

"Why did i tell you that!?"

"He he...don't worry only the two of us knows that" MOm said while giggling

"Yeah right...but who really is Gray Fullbuster?"

"You'll get it in the end" Mom hang up and didn't say good-bye to me...that's fine

"WHAT THE HELL MOM!"


End file.
